pyar ka mamla
by zulekha arshad
Summary: hey it is my first ff hope you like is it is in dareya
1. shurvat

**A/n this is my first ff pleas read and reveiw it is on dareya in this story i am include one more character and she is 12 year old girl she is daya's cousn sister and also live with daya and her name is pari now no bakwass here is your story**

Pari is sitting in bourou and play game on her mobile shreya enters in buerou and come near her with the glass of milk

**shreya:** chalo pari dodh (milk) pelo

**pari:**nahi shreya di mujhe dodh nahi peena yeh acha nahi hota

**shreya:**dekho pari agar tum dodh nahi peyo di to strong kese bano gi or agar tum ne dodh nahi piya to daya sir tumhe dantenge or muje bhi

**pari:**(in pleading tone) pleas di mujhe dodh nahi peena mere pas ek idia hai jisse mein dodh bhi nahi peyongi or mujhe or apko daya bhaiya dantenge bhi nahi

**shreya:**wo kya?

**pari:**yeh dodh ap pelo

**shreya:**nahi pari yrh dodh tumhara ha itumhe hi peena hoga

pari drink the milk unwillingly

**pari:**(after drink the milk to shreya) di ek sawal pochon

**shreya: **han pocho

**pari:**ap daya bhaiya ko pasand karti ho na

shreya shocked by her question

**pari:**di sach sach btana ap to janti ho mujh se koi chez nahi chupti

**A/n i know bohat chota tha but i am sure next chap bara hoga so pleas forgive me for my mistakes and reveiw kar k btao should i continue it or not**


	2. a new concept

**A/n sorry friends for late update i was busy in my studies here is your next chap hope you like it**

**shreya:**wo...mien...wo

(shreya's phone ring and she goes to attend the call)

**on call**

**shreya:**han abhijeet sir

**abhijeet:**shreya hiway no 15 par ek khoon hoa hai jaldi pohcho

**shreya:**ok sir

call disconnected

**shreya:(**come near pari)pari mujhe kaam hai me ja rahi hon ok

**pari:**di me apni friend k ghar jaon

**shreya:**han jao magar jaldi a jana

**pari:**ok di

pari go to her friend house and shreya went for hiway no 15 after collect all the evidence and sample of blood abhijeet,shreya,punkaj,sachin and nikhil come to bureau

**in bureau at 8:30 pm**

everyone goes to there respective house only abhijeet and shreya are in bureau to do some work and after 15 mins there work is comlete

**abhijeet:**(after setting his files to shreya) shreya ek baat pochon?

**shreya:**han pochye na sir

**abhijeet:**(while smile)tum daya se pyar karti ho na sach sach btana shreya

**shreya:**(little blush) han sir

**abhijeet:**to phir use bol q nahi deti daya bhi tum se bohat pyar karta hai

**shreya:**sir agar daya sir mujhse pyar karte hen to wo q nahi keh dete

abhijeet thinking for a while and a idea comes to his mind

**abhijeet:**shreya mujhe ek bohat hi acha idea aya hai

**shreya:**(confused) kis bare mein sir

**abhijeet:**dekho shreya tum chahti ho k daya tumhe propose kare or mien chahta hon k tarika mujhe propose kare

**shreya:**(again confused) to

**abhijeet:**to q na kuch dino tak hum dono daya or tarika k samne ek dusre se pyar ka natak karen

**shreya:**(exitedly) han sir esa karne se daya sir or dr tarika par kuch to sir pare ga hi

suddenly abhijeet and shreya hear someone voice from behind the table

**voice:**mene ap logo ka sara plan sun liya hahahaha

**abhijeet:**kon he wahan

suddenly pari is present from there and abhijeet and shreya is schoked to see her

**shreya:**pari tum yahan ghar nahi gayi

**pari:**nahi mene daya bhaiya ko bol diya tha k me late aongi

**abhijeet:**han par tum table k peeche se kese ai

**pari:**wo mien wahan apni pencil uthane gayi thi or mujhe neend a gayi phir jab me uthi to ap dono ka plan sun liya hahahaha

**shreya:**to kiya ab tum hmara plan sab ko bta dogi

**pari:**nahi me bhi is plan me ap dono ki help karongi ok

**abhijeet/shreya:**ok

**pari:(**with evil smile) to kal subha se hi hum log hamara plan shuru karenge

**A/n so how is it me apni story me kuch naya concept karna chahti thi to kar diya kesa laga i know ye bhi chota tha but my exams are running so sorry for this or meri english thori weak hai to mistake k liya bhi sorry by friends and pleas do review**


	3. mission and there parts

**A/n hey friend i am sorry mene 1 chap me reviews karne walon ko thanks nahi kaha so thaks who had review chap no 1 and 2 so mera new concept acha hai na so here is your next chap**

**abhijeet:**chalo ab ghar chalte hen

**shreya:**(remember something) dhat tere ki

**abhijeet:**kya hoa shreya

**shreya:**sir mujhe abhi yad aya k me ag apni car le kar hi nahi ai thi

**pari:**to usme kya hoa abhijeet bhaiya ap ko drop kar denge

**abhijeet:**han shreya chalo men tumhe or pari ko ghar drop kar deta hon

**pari:**abhijeet bhaiya uski zarorat nahi hai mere pas meri cycle hai na men chali jaongi ap sirf shreya di ko drop kar do ok

**abhijeet:**ok

they all go there respective home

**at daya's house**

daya is waiting for pari and suddenly door bell rings daya open the door and see pari standing

**daya:**(little angry) pari tumhe ane men itni der q hogai

**pari:**bhaiya wo ...mein...wo han wo mujhe raste mein meri ek friend mil gayi thi or us ne kaha ki me uske ghar aon to mein chali gayi

**daya:**acha thik hai ab tum apne kamre me jao or so jao ok

**pari:**ok bhaiya

pari go to her room and sleep

**at 8:30 am at daya's house**

pari is sleeping and suddenly her alarm whatch start ringing pari wake up and ready to go to bureau when she come out of her room bathroom her phone start ringing

**pari:**(after see caller id) shreya di ka phone(and she reseved the call)

**on call**

**pari:**han boliye shreya di

**shreya:**pari tumhe hmara plan yad hai na

**pari:**han di mujhe achi tarhan yad he

**shreya:**acha chalo tum jaldi se bureau a jao or daya sir se pehle ana

**pari:**ok di bye

**shreya:**bye

pari ready to buraeu and go before daya

**at 9:30 in bureau**

daya come to bureau and see abhijeet sitting on his knees and said to shreya

**abhijeet:**shreya mein tum se bohat pyar karta hon mien tumhare liye kuch bhi kar sakta hon kuch bhi

**shreya:**i love you 2 abhijeet sir

abhijeet stand and both hug eachother tight after see this daya has tears in her eyes and he goes from there after daya goes abhijeet and shreya saprate and pari come from behind the table

**pari:**wah kia acting ki hai ap dono ne maza a gaya yr

**abhijeet:**chalo hmare mission ka part one to succsesful raha ab part 2 karna hoga

**shreya:**han or part 2 mien hame kya karna hai yad hai na

**abhijeet/pari:**han

all three shared a laugh

**in 10:30 at foransic lab **

tarika and saluke doing there work and purvi,nikhil,abhijeet and shreya come to lab and abhijeet and shreya come holding eachothers hand and tarika notice it and was jeulose

dr saluke se sab kuch pochne k bad wo log wahan se chale jate hen

**in 11:00 at bureau**

**pari:**(while laughing) acha kash me bi wahan hoti

**abhijeet:**han us time tarika ka face dekhne jesa tha hahahaha

**shreya:**lekin sir ab a ge kya karna hai

**pari:**age hume(tell the plan) esa karna hoga

**shreya:**han thik hai or yeh hum lunch time me cafeteria me karenge ok

**abhijeet/pari:**ok

**in 3:30 pm at cafeteria**

abhijeet and shreya are sitting together and daya is sitting oposite side on abhijeet and shreya and pari is sitting beside shreya

**pari:**(with puppy face)shreya di mujhe bohat bhook lagi hai(hold her tummy)

**shreya:**kya khogi

**pari:** samose

suddenly shreya's k me pain start ho jata hai

**shreya:**aaaaaah ab me khana kese khaongi

**abhijeet:**me khila deta hon

abhijeet feeding shreya and daya was jeulose by this pari is seeing this and give evil smile to abhijeet and shreya

**in 4:30 at bureau**

pari abhijeet and shreya are laughing

**pari:**(control her laugh) wah kitna maza aya daya bhaiya ka to face to bas (she did not comlete his sentence and start laughing)

**shreya:**han maza to bohat aya or ab hmare plan ka part 3 bhi sucssesful raha

**abhijeet:**ab part 4 magar part 4 me karen kya

all 3 start thinking

suddenly pari's mind catch an idea

**pari:**mujhe ek idea aya hai

**abhijeet/shreya: **kya

**pari:(**tell her plan)

**a/n friends i a so sorry bas mere exams khatam hone wale hen phir next chap pakka bara likhongi pakka ok pleas reveiw kar k btao kesa laga**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n hey friends my exams are over bohat kam review a rahe hai ab agar review kam ae to mien next chap post nahi karongi here is your next chap**

**abhijeet:**wah pari kya idea btaya hai maza agya

**pari:**jab idea sun kar itna maza aya to is idea ka practical karne me kitna maza ayega

**shreya:**pari you are great yr

**pari:**thanks di

**abhijeet:**lekin is idea ka practical karna kab hai

**pari:**aj raat ko

**abhijeet/shreya:**ok

**evening 6:30 at bureau**

abhijeet,shreya,pari and daya are present there daya is in angry mood because of cafateria scene and morning scene also acp sir come to bureau all greet him good evening

**abhijeet:**(go near acp and said) sir kya aj mujhe or shreya ko jaldi chuti mil sakti hai?

**acp:**kyu?

**abhijeet:**sir ek...po...porsonal kaam hai

**acp:**thek hai le lo chutti(by these words acp go to his cabin)

**daya:**abhijeet

**abhijeet:**han daya

**daya:**tumhe or shreya ko chutti q chahiye

**abhijeet:**wo mai or shreya aj ek bohat hi romantic movie dekhna ja rahe hai

daya is shoked to hear this

**night 8:30 at forencis lab**

saluke is not there and there is no case tarika is sitting on a chair and continously think about abhijeet and shreya

**tarika:**(to herself) abhijeet esa kese kar sakta hai wo mujhe dhoka kese de sakta hai

suddenly daya come to lab tarika is shoked to see him

**tarika:**daya tum yahan kya baat hai

**daya:**tarika wo aj (and tell her about abhijeet and shreya whole story)

**tarika:(**has tears in her eyes)kya lekin achanak esa kese ho sakta hai abhijeet ne hamesha mujhse pyar kia hai

**daya:**han in sab se to me heran hon shreya jo mujh par itna bharosa karti thi aj subha se usne mujh se baat nahi ki

**tarika:**han abhijeet ne bhi pata nahi ye sab kese ho gaya chalo abhi un se ka kar pochte hain

tarika is able to go but daya hold her hand

**daya:**abhijeet or shreya film dekhne gaye hen

pari is listen all the conversation from out side

**tarika:**kya

**daya:**han

**9:30 at bureau**

all are going to there respective home only daya and pari are in bureau daya is doing his work and pari is playing with her doll only daya eyes on work but mind on something else

**daya:**(after doing his work to pari) pari tum ne khana kha lia

**pari:**nahi bhaiya mujhe bhook nahi thi

**daya:**acha thek hai mera kam khatam chalo ghar chalen

**pari: **bhaiya ap jaiye me thori der se aongi

**daya:**q abhi q nahi

**pari:**ese hi

**daya:**nahi pari rat bohat ho gayi hai ghar chalo

**pari:**(unwillingly) theek hai chalye

they are about to go suddenly pari's phone start ringing

**pari's pov :**(after see caller id ) are bap re shreya di ka call zarror plan k bare me btana hoga magar daya bhaiya k samne kese uthaon

**daya:**kya hoa pari kis ka call hai

**pari:** wo bhaiya meri friend ka call hai ap bahar jaiye car start kijye me ati hon abhi

daya goes from there and pari receive the call

**on call**

**pari:**han boliye di

**shreya:**pari sub kuch hmare plan k mutabiq ho raha hai na

**pari:**han di daya bhaiya ne tarika di ko sub kuch bta diya hai wese mujhe ap se ek baat pochni thi

**shreya:**han pocho

**pari:**di ap or abhijeet bhiya sach me film dekhne chale gaye

**shreya:**(smile) nahi hum to bureau se nikalte hi apne apne ghar a gaye

**pari:**acha thik hai me phone rakhti hon

**shreya:**ok bye

**in parking lot**

daya is waiting for pari and see pari come he start the car pari sit beside him and go

**pari:**kya hoa bhaiya ap thore gusse mien lag rahe hai

**daya:**nahi mien thek hon

**pari:**bhaiya agar koi problem hai to ap mujhe bta sakte hen boliye na me ap ka secret kisi ko nahi btaongi pakka

**daya:**pari agar tumhari best friend tum se baat na kare to tum kya karogi

**pari:**me use ye bta dongi k meri life mien uski kitni importance hai phir to wo mujhse zarror baat karegi wese apne ye q pocha

**daya:**bas ese hi

they reach home get fresh and go to sleep

**daya's pov:**kal me bhi shreya ko bta donga k meri life me uski kitni importance hai

**morning 8:30 at bureau**

abhijeet,shreya,pari and daya are present there abhijeet and shreya smile and blush looking at each other and daya notice it

**pari:**(to jealous daya) kya baat hai abhijeet bhaiya ap bare kush lag rahe ho (remember something) are han yad aya kal ap or shreya di film dekhne gaye the na maza aya?

**abhijeet:**han yar bohat maza aya or intervial me mene or shreya ne icecream bhi khai

**daya:**shreya

**shreya:**han sir

**daya:**mujhe tum se kuch baat karni hai

**shreya:**han boliye na sir

**daya:**yahan nahi akele mien

**abhijeet:**q daya esi kya baat hai jo tum sab k samne nahi kar sakte

**daya:**kuch nahi bas ek choti si baat hai

then daya and shreya go out of bureau

**daya:**shreya kya hai ye sab

**shreya:**(confused) kya sir

**daya:**kal tak to tum mere age peeche ghoomti thi phir achanak kya hoa tumhe

**shreya:**(again confused) sir me kuch samajh nahi pa rahi ap kya keh rahe hain

daya's anger was on top so he control his anger

**daya:**shreya tum achi tarhan samajh rahi ho k me kya keh raha hon zyada bholi mat bano

**here at bureau**

**abhijeet:**pari daya shreya ko lekar bahar q gaya hoga

**pari:**shreya di se apne pyar ka izhaar karne

**abhijeet:**acha

**pari:**han

**A/n so how is it pleas do review **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n sorry for late update and thanks who had review last chap**

**rahila: pari is 12 year old**

**Katiiy:story mien pari k pas mob hona zarori tha isliye uske pas mob hai**

**anupama mishra:its my first ff is liye choti hai very sorry but i promise next story k chaps long honge**

**here is your next chap**

**abhijeet:**magar tumhe esa q lagta hai k daya shreya se apne pyar ka izhar karne gaya hai

**pari:**q k wo kal rat ko (tell all thing happen in night) is liya mujhe esa lg raha hai

**at out side**

**shreya:**sir mujhe sach me nahi pata ap kya keh rahe hai

**daya:**(in one breath) kya tum sach me abhijeet se pyar karti ho

**shreya:**han me sach me abhijeet sir se pyar karti hon magar ap ko kese pata chala ye sab

**daya:**kal subha jab abhijeet ne tumhe propose kiya tab mene tum dana ko dekh liya tha

**shreya:**bilkul sahi kaha ap ne mien sach me abhijeet sir se bohat pyar karti hon or un k bina jee nahi sakti

**daya:**lekin ye sab achanak q

**shreya:**magar me abhijeet sir se pyar karti hon to us me ap ko kya problem hai

**daya:**(burst out in anger)han hai mujhe problem q k(start crying) q k mien tumse pyar karta hon

**shreya:**sach me ap mujhse pyar karte hai

**daya:**(hold shreya's hand) han shreya me tumhe itna pyar karta hon k mien tumhe bata nahi sakta 

**shreya:**(has tears in her eyes) me bhi ap se bohat pyar karti hon daya sir _**I LOVE YOU**_

shreya tightly hug daya but daya jerk her

**daya:**shreya ye tum kya kar rahi ho agar abhijeet ko ye pata chal gaya to uska dil tot jaye ga

**shreya:**nahi daya sir esa kuch nahi hoga q k mien abhijeet sir se pyar nahi karti

**daya:**magar abhi to tumne kaha ki tum abhijeet se pyar karti ho

**shreya:**daya sir wo baat yeh hai k (and tell everything about there plan)

**daya:**(totaly shocked) kyaaa

**shreya:**han daya sir ye sab mera abijeet sir ka or pari ka plan tha

**daya:(**in full anger)matlab pari bhi in sab me shamil thi meri pari ne mujhse jhut bola aj me use chodanga nahi

daya start going but shreya hold his hand

**shreya:**daya sir rukye is mien pari or abhijeet sir ka koi dosh nahi hai ye plan mera tha

**daya:** shreya mujhe pata hai tum un dono ko bachane k liye ye sab keh rahi ho

daya inters in bureau and run towards pari in full anger

**pari:**kya hoa daya bhaiya

**daya:**(in anger hold pari's hand)pari abhi k abhi ghar chalo aj se tumhara ghar se bahr nikalna band

**pari:**(shocked/confused)magar daya bhaiya hoa kya

**daya:**shreya ne mujhe tum teeno k plan k bare mien sab kuch bta diya hai

pari has tears in her eyes daya pull pari towards parking lot and abhijeet and shreya going to stop daya but daya did not listen and daya pari ko car me baithata hai and car start karta hai

**abhijeet:**daya dekho hmari baat suno (but daya start driving and go from there) daya daya suno daya

abhijeet and shreya had tears in there eyes

**in car**

pari is sitting on passanger seat and crying silently and daya notice it

**daya:**(angry) dekho pari tumhare is rone dhone se mujh par koi asar nahi hoga samjhi

**pari:**(while sobing) bhaiya ap ek bar meri baat to suniye

**daya:**kuch nahi suna mujhe

**here at parking lot**

**shreya:**(start crying) ye sab meri wajah se hoa hai mujhe daya sir ko sach btana hi nahi chahiye tha

**abhijeet:**dekho shreya is mien tumhari koi galti nahi hai aj nahi to kal daya ko sach ka pata chal hi jata

**shreya:**lekin sir ab hume daya sir ka gussa shant karna hoga warna wo apna sara gussa pari par utarenge

**abhijeet:**hmmmmm kuch to karna hi hoga

shreya's phone start ringing its pari's call

**shreya:**sir pari ka phone hai

**abhijeet:**acha recieve karo or speaker per rakhna

shreya recieve the call

**on call**

**pari:**(while crying) shreya di daya bhaiya ne mujhe mere kamre mien band kardiya hai

**abhijeet:**kyaaa daya esa kese kar sakta hai (call cut) hello hello pari hello

**shreya:**sir pari ne phone q kat diya

**abhijeet: **kahin daya ne use hamse baat karte hoe dekh to nahi liya

**here at daya's house**

pari's phone is in daya's hand and daya look towards pari in angry mood

**daya:**aj se tum ghar se bahr nahi niklogi samjhi

**pari:**magar daya bhaiya

**daya:**(cut pari) bas mene keh diya na or aj se tum kisi se phone par baat nahi karogi khas kar abhijeet or shreya se

by these words daya go out of room and lock pari's room from outside

**in bureau **

abhijeet and shreya is in tension purvi come in bureau and see abhijeet and shreya she greet them good morning but no reply from both purvi go near shreya and said

**purvi:**shreya kia hoa tum or abhijeet sir itne tension me q ho

**shreya:**purvi wo pari

**purvi:**kia hoa pari ko

**shreya **wo purvi (tell her whole story)

**purvi:**kyaaaaaa

**shreya:**han purvi

**abhijeet:**purvi tum koi idea nikalo na jise hum pari ko chora paen

**A/n so kesa tha i know bohat late tha but verrryyy sorry to age mujhe kiya karna chahiya any idea pleas do review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n hey very very very sorry for late update 1 bohat bara problem tha here is next chap**

**here at daya's house**

daya is sitting on a chair and suddenly door bell ring he open the door and see abhijeet and shreya

**daya:**(angry) tum dono yahan q ae ho chale jao yahan se

**abhijeet:**chale jaenge lekin pari se milkar...daya pari ki koi ghalti nahi hai

**shreya:**han daya sir pari to sirf hmara sath de rahi thi or hmara koi irada nahi tha ap ko hurt karne ka

**abhijeet:**daya tum hame maaf karo ya na karo pleas pari ko chor do

daya had tears in his eyes he control himself

**daya:**i am sorry abhijeet(and hug him tight)

abhijeet too hug him after some minutes they saprate

**daya:**i am really sorry mujhe itna gussa nahi hona chahiye tha sorry mujhe maaf kardo

**shreya:**nahi daya sir sorry to hume kehna chahiye

**abhijeet:**han daya sorry

daya give a big smile and hug shreya

**daya:**i am sorry shreya and i love you

**shreya:**(in hug) i love you too daya sir

**abhijeet:**hume andar nahi blao ge tum

**daya:**han han andar ao na

they both enter

**daya:**tum dono betho me pari ko lekar ata hon

**shreya:**sir me bhi aon?

**daya:**thike chalo

**abhijeet:**me bhi chalta hon

they goes towards pari's room daya unlock the room and open the door pari is sitting on her bed when she saw daya with abhijeet and shreya she run towards daya and huged him

**pari:**i am sorry daya bhaiya pleas mujhe maaf kardijye

**daya:**nahi pari tum mujhe maaf kardo mujhe tum par gussa nahi hona chahiye tha

**pari:**matlab ap mujh se gussa nahi ho

**daya:**nahi

pari go near shreya and hug her she too hug her

**pari:**thankyou shreya di ap ne daya bhaiya ko mana liya

**abhijeet:**mane bhi manaya hai pari

**pari:**ap ko bhi thankyou

**abhijeet:**pari tumhe kisi or ko bhi thanx kehna hai

**pari:**(confused) kis ko

**abhijeet:**purvi ko

**daya:**purvi ko q

**abhijeet:**q k ye idea purvi ka tha

**flashback**

**abhijeet:**purvi tum koi idea nikalo na jise hum pari ko chora paen

purvi think for a minute

**purvi:**sir pehle ap tarika k pas ja kar unhe sab sach bta kar sorry kehna chahiye phir daya sir k ghar ja kar unse maafi mang lijye

**shreya:**han ye thik rahe ga

**flashbach ends**

**daya:**to tum dono ne tarika ko sorry bol diya?

**abhijeet:**han yahan ane se pehle hum tarika k pas hi gaye the

suddenly daya's phone start ringing he go to attend call

**pari:**shreya di

**shreya:**han bolo

**pari:**to kya socha ap ne

**shreya:**(confused)kis bare mien

**pari:**mere daya bhaiya se shadi k bare mien

**shreya:**pari tum kabhi nahi shudro gi

**pari:**toh is me sudharne wali kon si bat he me theek hi toh keh rahi ho

mean time daya entered in room with a big smile on his face

**pari:**daya bhaiya ap itna kush q hai kis ka phone tha

**daya:**acp sir ka

**abhijeet:**to esa kia kaha unho ne jo tum itna kush ho gaye

**daya:**hum sab kal ghoomne jaenge

**pari/abhi/shreya:**kyaaaaaaa!

**daya:**han acp sir ne kaha k hume bhi to ghumne jana chahiye

**pari:**kon kon chale ga

**daya:**acp sir salukhe sir ko chor kar sab chalenge

**abhijeet:**(happily)kya salukhe sir nahi aenge

**daya:**nahi

**pari:**hum kahan jaenge

**daya:**shimla q k wahan acp sir ne sab arrangement karli hai wahan un ka koi dost hai uske farmhouse me ham rokenge

**pari:**acha to kab ki flight hai hmari

**daya:**subha 10 baje ki

**shreya:**kya 10 baje phir to hame nikalna chahiye ghar ja kar paking karni hai na

**daya:**acha thek hai bye

**shreya:**bye sir

abhijeet and shreya left

**next morning 9:00 at airport**

purvi,nikhil,pankaj,abhijeet,tarika,pari and sachain was present there

**abhijeet:**ye daya abhi tak q nahi aya(to pari) pari tumhe pata hai

**pari:**daya bhaiya shreya didi ko lene k liye un k ghar gaye hain ate hi honge

**a/n **so kesa laga i know thora boring tha but pleas reveiw kijye ga pleasss


End file.
